


What Mama Said

by Healy



Category: Doris & Mary-Anne Are Breaking Out Of Prison (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: In which Doris reads a letter from Ma.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



“Look, Mary-Anne!” Doris waved around a folded piece of paper. “I got a letter from Ma!” Mary-Anne’s gaze drifted to the letter.

“Let’s see what it says!” continued Doris. “ _Ahem._ ‘Dearest Dorothy, how are you? I hope they’re feeding you lots of peanuts at the big house. I just borrowed some from our neighbors and by that I mean a squirrel! Love you, May-Ma.’ Well! Looks like the ol’ gal’s as sharp as ever!” Just then, a chunk of meat fell out of the unfolded letter. “Oh! A squirrel’s heart! Just in time for Gangrok-mass! Mama is always so thoughtful!”


End file.
